Don't Try to Fix Me
by Violet Granger 4
Summary: Everyone is dead. Except Violet. She will murder Count Olaf it is the last thing she ever does. Violet's POV, sort of Violafish in later chapters, R&R, or else.
1. Flashback

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I do own this particular story.

Chapter 1

Dead. All of them. And I did nothing to stop it. Should I pity myself or scold?

Sweet, innocent Sunny, intelligent Klaus, poetic Isadora, well-read Quigley. Even my dear Duncan. They were all gone, and no amount of tears would bring them back.

I sighed and tried to shake away the memory of their deaths, but it came anyway.

_"Who's first?" Came the mocking voice of Count Olaf, waving a gun around his head._

_"Please!" The pleading voice of Klaus replied sobbingly, "Let us go!"_

_Count Olaf merely smiled, and with one quick wrist movement, he whipped the gun toward Klaus and pulled the trigger._

_Many horrible sounds went off at once, as if someone had pulled a lever._

_Different people screamed as the gunshot rang out, and to top it off, Olaf laughed maliciously, adding to the horror._

_I sobbed unceasingly; the realization of my dead brother was too overwhelming._

_"Anyone else have any witty comments they'd like to share?" Asked Olaf, his voice full of mocking menace._

_He moved to the next person in line, Isadora. My mind immediately started to work, thinking of a way to escape._

_I spotted a small open window, if I could only distract Olaf for a second, I could escape with my friend and sister._

_I reached into my pocket and felt a small rock. Suddenly I had an idea._

_I pulled the rock out of my pocket and dropped it, making a clattering sound that drew Olaf's attention._

_"Run!" I screamed, and everyone followed me to the window. _

_I heard gunshots, and screams. I looked back and saw Isadora, Quigley, and Sunny on the ground._

_I half cried, half squeezed myself into the window._

_"COME ON, DUNCAN!" I cried through a film of tears covering my eyes._

_Duncan squeezed through halfway, but a gunshot rang out, and Duncan fell limp._

_I received a bolt from the blue from seeing all of the deaths. I cried as I ran, tears spilling from my eyes._

A tear leaked from my eye as I relived my past. Olaf was going to pay. And I mean PAY.


	2. Secret Weapon

Chapter 2 

I awoke suddenly, the night air chilling my already frozen body.

I pulled my ersatz blanket over my chilled torso and looked up at the night sky through the tops of some oak trees.

_What a beautiful night, _I thought, my mind drifting, _It's so beautiful, just like the sunset Klaus, Sunny, my parents, an I used to watch when we went camping, then Sunny would always get marshmallow smeared all over her face._

I laughed miserably, then rolled up my blanket and put it in my pack, courtesy of Hotel Denouement.

I also had a flashlight, some Verdant Flammable Devices, and a little food.

I started walking and realized that with everyone gone, my life had no purpose.

I wanted to end it, pity myself. But I had another mission, and I knew I had to fulfill it.

_But Olaf has a gun, _a voice in the back of my head informed me, sotto voce; _He'll kill you on contact._

"No," I said, a grim smile curled across my face, "because I have a secret weapon."

The smile lingered on my face as I pulled a long, thin knife out of my pocket.

**A/N: Sorry. This one is short. Pleez review.**


	3. What if?

Chapter 3 

The maniacal smile on my face faded as I stared at the knife.

_Would my family want me to do this? _I asked myself, _or would they be ashamed?_

A tear leaked down my cheek and my mind seemed to explode. What if? What if? It was always what if, even when Klaus and Sunny were alive.

_Well I don't care, _I said defiantly, _the truth is I'll never know what if, Olaf has seen to that._

I pocketed the knife again and sighed. I guess the best thing to do is follow my instinct, that's what daddy always told me.

I kept walking. A short sentence, I know, but it perfectly describes my dreadful situation.

Usually a break from the monotonous sentence, 'I kept walking,' would be welcome, but when the break involved a gloved hand clasping over my mouth, I would excuse a break altogether.

**A/N: I know, short chappie, but I'm really tired and my brain hurts. My day has been horrible so saying that I know who the gloved person is and you don't satisfies me! Buahahahaha!**


	4. Questions & Answers

Chapter 5 

My eyes widened in surprise as a hand clamped over my mouth.

I squealed and pulled at the hands covering my mouth; I could hardly breathe.

"Shhhh!" Hissed a voice behind me, "I'm on your side, trust me."

My captive dragged me backwards until the silent sounds of the woods transformed into the bustling sounds of the city.

The stranger pulled me into a corner and pinned me to the wall. It was then that I realized that the stranger was a woman.

She studied me closely, then her stern face relaxed into a warm smile.

"I know that you have a lot of questions, and I'm sorry I grabbed you, but I didn't want you to scream." She said achingly.

"Wait," I asked, confused, "you mean I can ask you any question I want?"

"Well, it has to be within bounds, there are some very secret things in this world that you aren't ready for, but I'll tell you someday." Replied the woman.

How BaudelaireobsesserVFD (me) wishes she could approach that woman and tell her at that exact moment that she was wrong and that she would never, ever tell me the secrets of the world and would die a flaming death before it will ever happen. Nevertheless, I fired away, a phrase which here means, "Asked the woman a bunch of questions I had been dying to know."

"Do you know where Hotel Denouement is?" I asked, my eyes shining for the truth, almost as brightly as Olaf's.

"Yes," replied the woman calmly, "and I plan to take you there, eventually."

"Hold on," I said suspiciously, "how do I know I can trust you?"

"Let's just say I'm well-read." The woman replied with a faint smile on her face.

"Who are you?" I asked, softly.

"My name is Beatrice."

**A/N: For those who are wondering, I know how it feels to lose 2 siblings. I've experienced it.**


	5. Another Flashback

Chapter 5 

_Beatrice?_ I thought, confused, _who's that?_ Suddenly I had another flashback, this one different from the first.

_The Baudelaire parents were having a dinner party and had invited a lot of strange people that didn't show their faces._

_Klaus, Sunny, and I were sitting at the top of the stairs, watching them cautiously._

_A man spoke to a woman at the foot of the stairs, totally oblivious to the three children watching them._

_"Come on, Beatrice," said the man audibly, leading her up the stairs past the children without so much as a glance._

_They entered the library and left the door open. I was so curious that I followed, leaving my siblings behind._

_"Beatrice," I heard the man utter, "will you marry me?"_

_There was a long pause, then the woman started to speak uncertainly._

_"I-" she was cut short by a shattering of glass downstairs._

_The couple ran out the door, knocking Violet over. She followed again._

_My siblings were already by their parent's side._

_"What happened?" I asked anxiously._

_"Something crashed through the window, we're not sure what it is." Replied my mother, since my father was examining the shards of broken glass._

_He held up a small stone with a note tied to it. He started to read it aloud, but my mother cut him short._

_"Not in front of the children," she hissed._

_All the guests at the party nodded solemnly and left, the woman named Beatrice was the only one left._

_"O is closing in on us," she said, "we will never be safe, protect the neophytes."_

_She then walked out the door after nodding slightly at the children._

"Neophytes…" I stammered thoughtfully, "Protect the neophytes…"

I had been daydreaming so long that when she looked back up to Beatrice, she realized that she was gone.

"Beatrice? Beatrice?" I called fearfully.

"She is busy at the moment, may I take a message?" Mocked a familiar voice.

"Olaf." I murmured, without even turning around.

**A/N: NO MORE STORY TILL I GET RVIEWS.**


	6. Burning Beatrice

Chapter 6 

"Oh, you remember me!" Crowed Olaf with relish, his eyes gleaming in delight, "I thought you would have pushed me out of your mind after I killed your friends and siblings."

I turned to him. "No, Olaf, I can't," I said seething, "your ugly face keeps haunting my mind."

Olaf appeared taken aback. "Oooh, Smart-aleck Violet has funny things to say," he shot back, "I wouldn't insult me if I were you, Violetty poo,"

"Well, your not me," I said, sounding braver than I actually felt, "where's Beatrice?"

"She got bored and wandered off," he said with delight, "you'd better watch out for her or she might wander into a burning building."

I glared at Olaf and wondered if he was joking, but by the gleam in his eye, I could tell that he was serious: He was going to push Beatrice into a burning building.

I tried to run and find her, but I was too late, all that was left of the burning building was a small spyglass.

**A/N: Don't kill me cuz it's short.**


End file.
